


This isn't legal, but fuck it

by No_Used_Jars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay Keith, Help, Klance au, Klance smut, Laith, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Sex, Smut, blowjob, keith - Freeform, klance, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Used_Jars/pseuds/No_Used_Jars
Summary: Lance catches Keith masturbating because his door is cracked open and everyone is supposed to be sleeping. Lance decides to walk in after a hot minute because he sees that Keith is struggling to come. After pulling a knife on him, Keith decides to let Lance help.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	This isn't legal, but fuck it

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for a friend as a joke, but since that person has decided to completely ghost me for no reason before even reading the fic, I'm posting it here. It turned out better than I expected, so someone should at least see it. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at smut, and yes I am pretty angry that the person who ghosted me, so I'm posting this here out of spite. We love only being able to function out of spite.

Lance dances down the dark corridor that holds half of the team's bedrooms. He'd been dancing in his room but needed some water after a while. Even with the lack of music, he grooves like a fucking weirdo from the 80s.

He sees that Keith's door is slightly open, with minimal light seeming through. Lance thinks nothing of it, just makes a mental note to see if Keith is actually awake when he comes back from the kitchen. 

He takes a glance into the room as he passes. The sight processes in his brain half a second after he passes the door and he stops in his tracks. 

Wait a second. Did he just- no. No, no, no. Could he have been- Was that--?

He slowly backs up to Keith's room and looks in. Lance's gun pangs when he lays his eyes on Keith. Keith, who is completely naked on his bed, a leg stretched out and the other up and bent. Keith, who's got his eyes closed and mouth open, producing so many sweet little sounds. Keith, who's got a hand gripped tightly in the sheets while the other is moving fast, pumping his-

No.

Lance steps back into the shadows, raking both hands through his hair. His eyes are wide while he looks in the direction of his destination.

He would not be watching this. He's getting a drink of water, that's all. Just go get the water, Lance. But he can't. Not while Keith looks like that. Not while Keith is making those sounds. He can't leave. He can't.

Lance steps back up to Keith's door and looks in again. His pants grow tighter with every breath and moan that escapes Keith's lips. 

And oh those lips. Lance has noticed those soft, sweet lips so many times before, but never have they seemed so . . . Lance's eyes wander down to Keith's chest. How it heaves with every breath. Lance can't find the words to describe just how beautiful Keht looks, who much he wants to be the one giving him that kind of pleasure.

Keith seems to writhe in his bed, his eyes screwed shut, unable to make himself come. To find that release. Lance could give that to him. He could push him over the edge, hear Keith call his name. 

A debate rises in Lance's head. He could go in there. He could make Keith feel so many pleasurable things. Yet Lance shouldn't have even seen Keith in the first place. 

So why was his door open?

Without giving it another (much needed) thought, Lance pushes the door open and slips in. He doesn't mean to sneak in or scare Keith, but suddenly he's jumping back from a dagger pulled right to his chest.

Keith's eyes are filled with so much anger, yet so much lust. Up close, Lance can hear every ragged breath, can see just how hard Keith really is. 

"What the fuck are you doing in here," Keith demands. His tone isn't much of a surprise, but his voice is different. He sounds so much more . . . helpless? No, that's not it. Lance can't quite put his finger on it. 

"I- well I was in the hallway? And- and your door was open, and I passed it but then I actually realized what I saw, and well, you," he gestures to Keth as he rambles on. "And you kinda looked like you needed a little, well, help?" Lance's hand goes to the back of his neck. "Or, I can leave. Yeah actually, sorry. I shouldn't have come in here, I'm sorry, I'll go."

He turns and starts walking to the door, but Keith stops him.

"Wait, Lance," he calls. He's sitting in his bed now, that sound still in his voice. "Please."

Lance gives him a small smile before sliding his jacket off and walking up to Keith. His eyes look so much lighter up close, now that they're not so shadowed by his bangs. 

He pushes a hand into Keith's hair. It's softer than he expected, and the reaction he gets is phenomenal. Keith leans into the touch, closing his eyes and practically moaning. 

Lance leans down and kisses him. As he does, they lean back into Keith's bed. Lance settles between his legs. Keith is almost grinding up on Lance, so he meets this motion. He gasps into Lance's mouth, to which Lance smiles and grinds harder. 

He kisses down Keith's jawline, earning little sounds and more gasps, especially when he nips a little. His trail continues down, down. Lance stops to admire every inch of Keith's pale skin.

Keith whines at the loss of motion so he continues. Lance relishes every sigh, every hitch in Keith's breath, every moan. Lance never wants this moment to end. 

He reaches Keith's more than hard dick but skips over it. Instead, he focuses on Keith's inner thighs, hearing a bit of protest, but no indications to stop. Lance kisses and licks, listening to everything that leaves Keith's mouth. But Keith grows needy and impatient, so Lance decides to give him what he wants. 

He examines what he's working with before licking from the base of Keith's dick to the top. He swirls his tongue around the tip and over the slit, focusing his mouth there. Keith practically melts at this, his head tossed to the side and a hand gripping and relaxing in the sheets. The other has been pushed into the pillow by Keith's head.

Lance pulls back. "You know, you're really hot when you're like this."

Keith looks down at Lance, then rolls his eyes. Even under the shadowy, somehow shitty lighting, Lance can see the blush on Keith's cheeks. 

"Just keep going assho- OHH."

Lance takes all of Keith in his mouth. His back arches as both hands ball up tightly where they are and his hips buck up. Lance starts a steady pace, taking in his hand what he can't get into his mouth and pumping with the rhythm. 

"Yes, ah. Yes, Lance. Just like th- ah." Keith can't hold anything back. He thrashes, pleasure coursing through him. "Lance, ah, yes. Just like that- ah, ah, ye- yes ah."

Lance can't get enough. He wants- needs more. He looks up at Keith while each moan escapes him. His hand now pushes up into his hair, covering half his face as his mouth falls open. His whole body is overcome with pleasure. Nothing could be better than a sight like this. 

"Lan- Lance--! I'm- oh! Yes. I'm gonna come-"

And with a few more pumps and shouts of Lance's name, he does. A salty warmth fills Lance's mouth and coats his throat, which he gladly swallows down. 

Lance lays his head on his arm, which he drapes over Keith's thighs. He watches as Keith slowly comes down from his high. His chest heaves and his eyes are still tightly shut. 

Lance can't help but think, He's so beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters later, but for now, it'll just be this one. We shall see after I get this work done for a school project. Anyways. I hope you liked it! That was my first attempt at smut, and I think it was pretty good. Thank you for reading !


End file.
